True Believer
by tlouise
Summary: Edward goes to a club; owning a lonely heart and pushy best friends, what will he leave with? All Human. R


No Characters Are Mine; All Stephenie Meyer's.

EPOV:

This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday evening. The one Saturday I had been given off work, for some unknown reason, in god knows how long. I'm a doctor, or paediatrician, to be exact. At only twenty-three years old, this was quite a feat, and I was often looked down upon in my field of work, but regardless of what crackpot old fools think, I am a good doctor. I love the feeling of helping a sick child, even if it's just from the smallest illness, like the flu.

I lead a very busy night, so I was shocked when my boss, Carlisle told me that I was to take the night off. I was sucked into coming out on my one night off when I had planned a relaxing night at home. Emmett and Jasper, my best friends, had dragged me out to this god-awful club that was meant to be 'the new best thing' to meet the girls they had apparently fallen in love with.

Rosalie and Emmett were the first to meet, at a car show last month. After Emmet had announced his new found 'soul mate', Jasper had proclaimed that it was time to meet her. One blind double date later, and voila, Jasper found his too, in Rosalie's roommate, Alice.

I had yet to meet either of the girls, but I was told on various occasions that not only my best friends, but also their better halves, thought that the third roommate, Bella, would make the perfect girl for me. _'Sure, she would, the more time Em and Jazz spend with those girls, the more they believe in soul mates.' _I thought sarcastically, convinced that as long as she had a pulse, they would find her "perfect" for me.

Both Emmett and Jasper were both content believing that my extremely busy career was the result in me not being able to get a date, and thus, laid. Regardless on their opinions of me being a prude, it was just not the truth. I had never been in a committed relationship. I had been on dates, sure, But I had never really found someone that I connected with enough to actually want to endure the act of sex.

At 17, being a virgin was embarrassing, even for me, a piano playing, straight A, geek. Over the years, though, I immersed myself in my work, and the obsession over losing my 'V-Card' as Jasper had so eloquently put it, faded into the background. I have desires just like every other man, but I just have a feeling I'm waiting for something more then a random hook-up.

Of course, there were always plenty of girls who had battered their fake eyelashes at me, vying for my attention. Apparently I was attractive with my "Sex hair" and "Crooked smile", but I was never really interested in the attention I was getting from the blonde, vapid airheads, who were all really just the same girl…Barbie, and I wanted my first time to be special.

'_Great, now I have a set of ovaries to go with my penis.'_ I thought, glad to know that no one could possibly know what I was thinking.

I looked around the smoky club, for the first time, cursing Emmett and Jasper to the deepest pits of hell. They had told me to dress nicely, in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt, because this club was "high class", but as I looked around, all I could see were waitresses dressed up as hookers and sweaty college kids grinding on each other to a vulgar rap song.

I looked to my left only to see a grinning Emmett looking towards a tall, confident looking blonde. Sure, she was pretty, but she was definitely not my type. She was wearing a pair of extremely black high heels, a denim mini skirt and a tight tank top, obviously trying to show off her assets.

I had to look away, slightly nauseated as she rushed forward and began laying one hell of a kiss on Emmett, who looked like he had won the lottery. As my eyes wandered, I saw a tiny looking girl, with short black hair and a white dress, making her way toward Jasper, who looked just as much as a love-sick fool as Emmett at this moment.

I tried to be happy for my friends, I really did, but I was envious. I wanted to love and be loved in return. So being the brooding type I was, I shook hands with both Alice and Rosalie, returning their sentiments with a polite smile and a 'Nice to meet you too', before walking over to the bar, only just registering the fact that Alice was discussing that their other roommate was here this evening.

'_Oh well,'_ I thought, _'at least this saves me a pity date with some bimbo.'_

I had been sitting at the bar for well over twenty minutes; just people watching and snickering at the drunken frat boys and sorority girls, when I heard the sweetest voice right next to my left ear begin talking to me.

"The service here is terrible" it said with a sigh. I turned my head to the left, to politely agree with her sentiment when my eyes finally settled on the owner of the voice. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement.

The angel next to me had dark chocolate brown hair, which was slightly curly and hanging loose around her face. Her skin was pale white, like cream, except for the pretty pink blush in her cheeks. Instead of making her look childish, the reaction only added to my desire for her, the pink offset her wide, expressive chocolate eyes, which were so wise, so mature, yet so vibrant and youthful. Her lips were full, her top one slightly larger then the bottom, but that only made her more appealing. Her face carried an ageless beauty, the kind you would only see from a woman like Audrey Hepburn.

She wore a blue dress, which made her white skin look even more perfect. The neckline was low enough that I could see her ample cleavage, but nothing like the less-than-modest clothing Rosalie had been wearing.

As I continued to make my observations, her cheeks became more red, making me realise a few moments too late that I was staring at her like a moron, which in turn made me flush in embarrassment.

Determined to erase my poor first impression, I leaned into her, trying to be heard over the deafening music coming from the DJ. "Yeah, I've been waiting for a long time." I said, in what I hoped to be a smooth voice, rather then the shaking mess I pictured myself stumbling out.

"I saw. I've actually been waiting for about half an hour. I was considering flashing my goods just to get a drink." She laughed cheekily.

Her feistiness and the image of her "flashing her goods" sent a rush of blood to my already aroused groin, making me shift uncomfortably in place, trying to relieve some pressure.

Along with the rush of desire, however, came a rush of jealousy. Who was I to get so possessive of a girl I had only known for about five minutes? _'As if she would want me anyway_' I thought, scornfully.

My brooding thoughts once again stopped as a pale hand shot out in front of me, taking my attention away from less then positive channels. I grabbed her hand, the feeling of her soft hand on mine, shot an electric feeling through my body, and by her widened eyes and audible gasp, I was sure she felt it too.

"Bella Swan." She whispered, never taking her eyes off mine.

"Edward Cullen." I responded with a small smile. We were suddenly taken away form our odd moment when Alice popped up next to us, closely followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh hey guys! Edward, I see you've met Bella!" she said with a wide smile and over-exaggerated wink.

"_You're_ Bella?" I asked in confusion, certain that this spectacular creature could not be the person who shared so much time with cocky, self-assured Rosalie and quirky Alice.

"Well, yeah, it's a long story…and _you're_ Edward!" She replied with a beautiful smile. I nodded my head happily, pleased that she understood my confusion and in confirmation.

We both laughed at how stupid our conversation would sound to the outsider, such as our friends, who all stood with similar looks of confusion on their faces.

I turned and addressed them; "I'll get the drinks, if you guys want to get a booth? What would everyone like?" I got everyone's orders except for Bella's. She turned to me with another one of her dazzling smiles. "I'm staying right here with you. Let's play twenty questions?" she asked.

Another twenty minutes later, we had finally ordered. Our questions had started out mundane as we flirted with each other shamelessly, from 'favourite colour?' to 'jobs and hobbies' but after a while, they became more personal.

At one point she turned to me and asked about prior girlfriends, to which I responded with a quiet "None" and a blush, hoping she would move on. Instead she tore on.

"None? Why? You're smart and funny, and god, perfect. You're a catch, Edward Cullen." She told me, obviously not meaning to ramble as much as she did.

I blushed at her compliments, before feeling my heart fill with hope that the perfect woman in front of me may feel something towards me as well.

"I'm waiting for someone special," I told her, looking into her deep brown eyes, "but I think I'm nearly there." I said, putting my heart on the line.

Her eyes began to tear up, making me suddenly feel the need to apologize for being so forward when she pulled my face to hers and kissed me. Her lips were sweet, tasting like strawberries from her lip-gloss. She pulled back so we were just inches apart her sweet breath fanning across my face, when she whispered, "I just met you and I'm already falling for you" in confusion.

"Believe me, I know what you mean." I whispered back, before grabbing her head and pulling her mouth back to mine. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along her lips, desire sending a ripple down my spine as I heard and felt her moan lowly into my mouth.

As our kisses grew more heated, a sudden obnoxious throat clearing brought us out of our personal bubble of lust. Bella blushed bright red, as she pulled away slightly from my embrace, but still remaining in my arms.

I turned towards the voice in annoyance when I realised that it was the bar tender, who had finally brought us our drinks. I paid him politely, before grabbing the tray of drinks and dragging Bella through the crowd of sweaty drunks, laughing when she made a disgusted sound at their behaviour.

We finally made it to the booth when both Alice and Rosalie took note of my face. "Nice lip-gloss Edward" Rosalie laughed; making both Bella and I blush bright red. Emmett, obviously needing to put his opinion in added "Lovely colour on you, Ed." Before busting out into his loud guffaws, wrapping his huge muscled arms around Rosalie.

"Shut up, Emmett." I muttered, completely embarrassed, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist. Before I moved completely though, she was already straddling my lap, doing nothing to help my arousal.

She began kissing my neck, earning catcalls and whistles from our friends before tilting her head up so she could kiss me more thoroughly on the mouth. She pulled back far too soon for my liking. "Don't listen to them, I happen to like the fact that I can claim you as mine." she whispered in my ear.

I pressed her tighter to my chest, turned on beyond belief by her comment and ran my hands down her back, sure she could feel my erection, anyway. Rather then embarrass me that she knew, I was happy to show her my feelings towards her. Her eyes shot to mine when she felt the bulge in my pants, darkened to near black with lust.

With the ruse of swaying to the loud music pounding through the speakers, she began to grind on my lap, making me bite my lip in desire. She leaned in and whispered "I'm so wet, Edward." So low that I could barely make out what she said. She knew I had heard her though, by the look on my face.

I'm sure I resembled some ferocious animal as I finished my drink in one gulp, before pulling her up off the seat with me, turning to our friends with a quick 'goodnight'. We walked out into the cold air, and hailed a cab. I dragged her into the backseat with me, before she began laying kisses all over my neck and jaw line.

We pulled up to my apartment about ten minutes after, both breathless from our over-impatient kisses, where we paid the driver and headed upstairs. We had finally got inside, not without help from her as my fingers fumbled with the apartment key in anxiety.

I had just led her into the bedroom, where we were kissing passionately, when I stopped her wandering hands, which had been travelling from hair down to the waistband of my jeans.

"Bella, Bella-Wait." I rushed out, as I sat up, trying to regain composure, and a realistic train of thought.

"Why?" she whispered, hurt the prominent emotion on her face.

"I'm a virgin, Bella." I blushed, looking down. I was certain that she would laugh in my face and walk out, never to be seen again, when he soft fingers tilted my head up.

"Edward, I am too." She responded, shyly.

"But you said-" I started in confusion.

"I said that I had been in relationships. I never had sex with any of them. There's something different about you, Edward. I know you feel it too. I want anything and everything from you. God, I see myself marrying you! How crazy is that? I mean it's completely insa-" she rambled, again.

"I don't think I could ever let you go…" I whispered to her, before kissing her softly, sweetly.

"Then don't." she kissed me again, gaining momentum, sliding her hands back to where they had rested on my chest, prior to my meltdown. Her hands slid up the front of my chest to the top button of my shirt, her nimble fingers undoing each one quickly. I felt her the air rush out of my body as her warm hands touched my chest for the first time, sending shudders through my body.

I looked down to see her in awe. I felt a boost to my ego, as I saw the desire she had for me, in her eyes. She pushed the shirt off my shoulders, revealing my whole torso to her. She pushed me back on the bed as she straddled me, her movement shy, but determined.

She began placing light kisses down my chest, giggling when my muscles twitched in particularly sensitive places. When she got to the waistband of my jeans, she nimbly undid the button, before carefully sliding down the zipper, which my erection strained against. She pulled the jeans down my legs, revealing my boxers to her. She gasped, her eyes going wide when she laid them upon me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling slightly self-conscious, '_Oh god, what if she doesn't like what she sees?_' I thought in a panic.

"It's just, that-um.." she stuttered awkwardly, "are you going to fit?" she asked quickly.

I let out a relieved laugh; thankful she didn't think I looked hideous. "Bella, of course I will. We don't have to do this, you know." I added, worried she'd regret the decision to take the next step with me.

"No! No, I want to. I was just wondering." She smiled shyly.

I leaned up so I was kneeling, closer to her height as she stood at the edge of the bed. I kissed her softly, adoringly, wrapping my arms around her, while her hands found purchase in my hair.

After a few moments of sweet kisses, she nipped at my bottom lip, making me growl playfully into her mouth, before throwing her onto the bed, causing her to squeal, before I crawled up her body to her mouth once again.

"I think you are far too overdressed, Miss Swan." I smiled at her.

I slid my hands to the back of her dress, where the zipper lay, before dragging it down, slowly. I kissed her right shoulder, loving the way she wiggled when she had decided that she'd had enough teasing. I used my teeth to drag down the strap of the dress, before my ministrations on the left side. I pulled the dress the rest of the way down, completely focused on the task at hand. When I turned back to the goddess lying beneath me, the breath was knocked from my lungs.

She wore a simple black lace bra and panty set, contrasting with her ivory skin. Her body was perfect, the perfect body for a woman. She was in no way fat, but she had the most sensual curves to her breasts and hips. Her breaths were coming in pants, making her chest rise and fall quickly.

When she noticed my not-so discrete staring, she raised her arms to cover herself, but I pulled them down quickly, unable to waste a moment not touching her.

"You are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." I whispered in her ear, before taking her lobe in my mouth, sucking gently. "What did I do to deserve you?" I asked her.

"Edward, it's me who doesn't deserve you." She said, sincerely.

I kissed her, plunging my tongue into her mouth, while she moaned from the suddenness of my attack. Our tongues fought against each other, teasing one another. I reached my hands behind her to unclasp her, but when I was unsuccessful, I had to break the kiss to see what I was doing. She giggled when she saw the look of embarrassment on my face.

"Don't worry, I'll let you practice any time you want." She grinned, seductively.

I smiled stupidly, pleased with the idea of spending my days making love to Bella.

Once I finally undid her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders, I saw her breasts for the first time. They were not large, but not small either. They looked like they would fit perfectly into my hands, so that was exactly what I did. I lowered my head to her pink bud, licking the nub, enthralled by her reactions to my touch. When I began to suck at the nipple, she moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure.

After deciding she'd had enough with my teasing, Bella pulled my head back to hers for another kiss. My hands, however had other ideas, as they trailed from her perfect breasts over the soft planes of her stomach. Once my hands reached the waistband of her panties, I didn't even stop to think as I started teasing the skin of her lower lips. I had no idea what I was doing, I just went on instinct and learnt by the sound of her reactions, what she did and didn't like.

She was so warm, so wet and completely bare down there, which made my erection twitch against her thigh. Her pleasure was the only thing on my mind, but almost like it was out of reflex, when I hit a particularly sweet spot, Bella's hands reached out and grabbed my penis. I froze before releasing a loud groan, which only made Bella wetter.

I plunged another finger into her, making her cum instantly. Bella's orgasm was a beautiful thing to watch. Her back arched, her face flushed and her mouth formed a silent scream as she shook in ecstasy.

Wanting to be inside her when I came, I pried her still-trembling fingers from my erection, mourning the loss of contact. I reached over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand before joining turning back to the angel next to me, who was now coming down from her high.

"I want to make love to you, Bella." I whispered into the darkened room, just the moonlight lighting our faces to each other.

"Please, Edward." She whimpered, touching her lips softly to mine.

"This might hurt." I warned her, but with her agreement, I gently slid into her wet heat, waiting a minute for her to adjust to my size, before breaking her barrier, causing her to cry out in pain. My heart clenched to see her in pain, so I leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. My arms trembled with the effort to not thrust.

"I'm okay, baby." She whispered. With her okay, I began to thrust into her, spurred on by the moans she was now making. As the pain began to fade away, her hips began to rock with mine, sending jolts of pleasure through my body.

"Oh god! Edward!" she cried as my thrusts sped up, becoming erratic. I needed to see her release before myself, so I reached my hands in between us and played with rubbed her clit. Her moans became louder, her breathing harsher as she got closer.

"Let go, Love." I whispered, and with a final flick of my fingers, she came, which caused me to follow right behind. I thrust one more time, before collapsing onto the bed next to her in a sweaty, panting heap.

I pulled out of her, smiling when she whimpered from the loss of contact, and pulled her closer to my body so she was curled into my chest. Bella sighed happily, before placing a single kiss above my heart.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered. Truly beginning to believe in soul mates.


End file.
